Un nombre, una sonrisa y un pedazo de pan
by tere-chan
Summary: Opacho vive con su tribu, hasta que un día un desconosido le da lo que ella más necesitaba.


Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios.

* * *

**Un nombre, una sonrisa y un pedazo de pan**

La mañana amanecía despejada, el sol se despertaba entre las montañas y con sus furiosos rayos alumbraba cuanto había en aquella inhóspita tierra. Un escuálido árbol daba algo de sombra a un par de piedras que estaban junto a un pequeño arroyo. Un par de metros alejada del afluente había una pequeña niña que caminaba de forma trabajosa, dirigiéndose al riachuelo. La pequeña no tendría más de cinco años, su piel era negra y su cabello se levantaba sobre su cabeza formando un afro.

En cuanto la africana logró llegar a la sombra del árbol, junto al arroyo, se sentó. La niña miró distraída las imponentes montañas y las escasas nubes, a ratos parecía mirar con atención el aire, como enfocando la vista en la nada, como si allí hubiese algo más que aire. Como si hubiese, tal vez, un espíritu en aquel lugar.

Horas más tarde la niña se levantó, tomó un poco de agua y echó a andar por donde había llegado. Tras tres cuartos de hora la africana llegó a la tribu a la que pertenecía. Cuando se sentó frente al fuego nadie la miró, nadie le preguntó dónde había estado toda la mañana, aun que era una niña pequeña nadie se interesó por ella. Los demás niños del lugar eran cuidados casi con celo por sus madres, quienes no los dejaban alejarse mucho de ellas. Pero no hubo madre que se acercara a la pequeña africana, no hubo madre que la amonestara por ausentarse durante tanto tiempo, o por alejarse tanto de la tribu. No hubo mujer que la mirara.

La niña sentada silenciosa sobre una piedra miraba como en la gente se distribuían la comida, pues ya era hora de comer, las personas se preguntaban entre ellas si todas tenían algo para poder alimentarse. Las mujeres se encargaban que todos comiesen lo suficiente para que nadie quedase con hambre. Nadie le preguntó a la niña si tenía hambre o sed. Nadie le dio de comer. La panza de la pequeña rugía. Cuando todos terminaron de alimentarse y tiraron las sobras a los animales que allí había, la niña logró tomar un pedazo de pan que comió en silencio.

El día llegaba a su fin, las estrellas empezaron a brillar en el firmamento y los niños del lugar se fueron a dormir, la africanita tenía sueño, pero no estaba segura de dónde dormir. Ella sabía que nadie la quería cerca de sus tiendas, así lo escuchaba constantemente, los corazones de los africanos así se lo decían. Sus corazones no podían mentirle.

Los días siempre eran igual para la niña desde que su madre la había abandonado por miedo a ella, por miedo a lo que no había pero que, sin embargo, veía. Desde entonces nadie más se le acercó. La niña no sabía por qué veía lo que los demás no, o por qué un día comenzó a escuchar lo que los demás pensaban. No estaba segura del todo del porqué del abandono de su madre, o del porqué ya nadie le hablaba o sonreía, aunque en realidad nunca le habían sonreído. No estaba segura de querer saber el porqué de las cosas, prefería no preguntarse cosas que no creía poder llegar a entender.

Fue entonces que sucedió aquello, lo que le cambio la vida por completo. Era una noche muy estrellada, ella se encontraba mirando el cielo, alejada de la tribu que la rechazaba constantemente, alejada del calor del fuego, alejada de los niños queridos por sus madres, alejada de la comida y la comodidad. Alejada, en fin, de lo poco que conocía. Entonces vio a un niño que se acercaba caminando, estaba solo y no tendría más de diez años, o eso creía la pequeña. Ella se quedó quieta cuando el extraño pasó cerca de ella, pero para su suerte el niño la vio.

- Que diminuta eres. – Comento el joven cuando la vio, ella no sabía porqué lo decía, ella era pequeña porque era un niña, ¿no? El desconocido sonrió entre divertido y burlón. La niña lo miró sorprendida, nunca antes le habían sonreído a ella. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el extraño tenía un pedazo de pan en una de sus manos, entonces recordó que ella no había podido comer aquella noche, pues en la tribu no había mucha comida y nadie iba a desperdiciar la poca que tenían dándosela a ella. No cuando podían comerla otras personas o animales. - ¿Tienes hambre? – ella asintió sin hablar, entonces él le dio el pan. El joven la observó por largo tiempo, en su cara había una pequeña sonrisa que no desaparecía. La africana, de repente, le ofreció agua al desconocido, este le miró algo sorprendido.

- El señor tiene sed, ¿verdad? – habló la niña por primera vez, el joven sonrió luego de un tiempo.

- Ya veo, así que somos iguales tú y yo. Dime niña, ¿Cómo te llamas? – ella pensó que no tenía nombre, pues nadie necesitaba ni quería llamarla. No tenía sentido que ella tuviese un nombre si nadie la nombraba ni hablaba de ella. Sabía que los de la tribu preferían ignorarla por completo, y una buena forma de hacerlo era evitando darle un nombre. – En ese caso te llamaré Ohachiyo.

- O…O…Opacho – dijo tratando de imitar el nombre pronunciado por el extraño. Este sonrió ante el error de la pequeña.

- Supongo que, aunque seas chica como él, Ohachiyo no se habría equivocado en algo como eso. – Murmuró para sí – En ese caso te llamarás Opacho. Yo soy Hao y tú vendrás conmigo. – Dijo sonriéndole.

Cuando Hao comenzó a caminar la niña lo siguió, no necesitaba de argumentos verbales. No sabía a dónde irían, ni qué harían. Tampoco tenía gran interés en ello. Opacho solo podía pensar en que Hao era muy bueno y que tenía una linda sonrisa. Ella no necesitaba de grandes razones para seguirle, él le sonrió, esas fueron las primeras sonrisas que le dedicaron, él le dio un nombre, una identidad y un poco de pan. Él la aceptaba, pues ambos eran iguales, o eso dijo él, aún no estaba muy segura a qué se refería con ello, pero creía que con el tiempo lograría entenderlo. Esperaba ansiosa a lograrlo.

**Fin**


End file.
